


Litmus Test

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Two. Set during that scene in engineering in “Such Sweet Sorrow, Part One.” Yeah. That one.Spoilers: “Such Sweet Sorrow, Part One,” general Culmets arc to that point.Summary: From Merriam-Webster.Com: Litmus Test – noun – a test in which a single factor (such as an attitude, event, or fact) is decisive.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Litmus Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonpiefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpiefirefly/gifts).



He’d come to test the waters.

To check the temperature to see if he might want to dip in a toe – or more.

To maybe, just maybe, see if he still knew how to swim.

But then Paul dropped his bombshell, and Hugh’s carefully planned speech was forgotten.

He’d known it might be bad. That the water might be chilly.

He would’ve been okay with that. He could’ve even handled thin ice.

But frozen solid was too much. He couldn’t break through that. But at least it gave him firm footing to take his next step.

 _Enterprise_ it was, then.

**Author's Note:**

> A little lunchtime quickie for lemonpiefirely, because why not?


End file.
